


Falling for a Milkovich

by Gallavichsbitch



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First time writing, Gallavich, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichsbitch/pseuds/Gallavichsbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU<br/>Ian has heard of Mickey Milkovich.Mandy described him as her pieice of shit thug brother.She never told him what a great ass he had</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mornings and Milkovichs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was Mandy being so distant?What did Lip know?

Ian Gallagher was deep in thought. He was thinking about his friend Mandy, her wellbeing to be specific. He hadn’t heard from Mandy in days, which was unusual as she would always text him before and after school. But Mandy hadn’t been at school, she hadn’t been texting him either. He knew she had brothers he could ask but they were pretty rough and didn’t go to school often.

He tried asking is own brother, Lip, but he said he knew nothing which Ian doubted but didn’t push him. He heard his brother shift across the room now.

“You know it’s creepy as fuck when you do that” Lip said from across their shared bedroom.

“Do what?” Ian said now sitting up on his bed. 

“Just lay there and stare at the ceiling” He said sitting on the edge of Ian bed lighting a cigarette “its weird man”.

Ian watched his brother exhale smoke from his mouth and laughed. 

“I think, maybe you should try it sometime” Ian said provokingly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Ha fucking ha” Lip chuckled sarcastically “You going school today?” Lip asked smoothing his messy bedhead. Ian sighed and stretched his arms, cracking his elbows

“Guess so, mostly just wanna check if Mandy’s in or not” He looked directly at his brother when he said this.

He noticed he stiffed, yeah he definitely knew something Ian didn’t. Ian watched and Lip got up and walked towards the bathroom.

“I’m really worried about her yno”Ian shouted after him, his comment was answered with the sound of the bathroom door slamming.

Slightly annoyed that Lip was taking his best friend for granted Ian got up and swung open the door to the bathroom. He eyes met a strange sight as he saw Lip brushing his teeth while sitting on the toilet.

“Oh beautiful” Ian said sarcastically leaning against the door frame, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Ian what the fuck? Get the out!” Lip said through his toothbrush, he leaned forward to close the bathroom door but couldn’t reach.

“Whats up with Mandy” Ian said knowing he has the upper hand. Lip looked directly at him, his mouth fell slightly open trying to find words, and his tooth brush fell from his mouth to the floor. 

“How should I know?” Lip blurted out, spewing tooth paste and spit everywhere.

“Don’t give me that shit Lip I know you know something you’re not letting on!” Ian hissed.

Lip looked down at the floor and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Ian raised his eyebrows hoping for some sort of reaction from his brother. After watching Lip for server seconds Ian straightened up and stormed into his bedroom to get ready for school and hopefully see his MIA best friend.

 

\-------------------------

 

Ian stormed down the stairs, angry by his brother’s selfishness. Fiona greeted him with her usual warm smile which softened his previously angry demenior.Ian loved his sister, from a young age she took over the responsibilities of both their mother and father, giving up her own chance of a childhood to save theres.He would always be grateful for her. He swept past the usual sight of his younger siblings around the kitchen table happily eating there oatmeal.

He saw Jimmy munching away at a piece of dry toast, leaning against the counter while Fiona made lunches around him. 

“Jeeze Jimmy maybe you could help her or at least not get in her way” Ian said spitefully and he reached down to grab his bag from beside the fridge. 

“Meh”Jimmy answered to fuel Ian. 

Just as Ian was about to make a comment Fiona interrupted him. 

“Ian breakfast?” She said hands busy but eyes on him. 

 

“Cant gotta be in early today, project due” He lied backing away from the kitchen. 

“Okay” She nodded “Be home for dinner” she called to him already at the door. 

“I will” Ian called now closing the creaky door behind him.

The usual smell of diesel and dead grass hit his nostrils. To his disgust he caught sight of his less than useless father lying passed out on their neighbours lawn, who no doubt would be harassing Fiona over the patch he left on their grass. Ian didn’t spend too much time thinking about his father as his mind wondered back to Mandy. Why was she being so distant? What had happened?

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw 4 familiar figures in the distance approaching him he slowed his speed hoping they would pass him without hassel.Ian got slight shaky when they got closer but kept his face stern. As they got closer he recognized the faces.Terry, Mandys dad and 3 of her brothers he didn’t know the names of but recognized from being around Mandy’s house.

He considered asking one of them about Mandy but thought better of it.Ian studied them and noticed all 4 had some sort of weapons on them when made it clear to Ian that someone was gonna get fucked up. He noticed the smallest of them, a muscly black haired guy Ian had seen at the Kash and Grab before but couldn’t remember his name which he knew would piss him off until he found out.

“What the fuck are you looking at” he spat towards Ian which took him by surprised as he hadn’t realised he was staring. 

“Nothing” Ian said softly, bunching up his fists and shoving them in his pockets. 

He knew better than to provoke a Milkovich.Once they had passed Ian turned around to watch where they were going. His eyes kept wondering to the short guy’s ass.Daum.Ian saw them slow outside the Gallagher house. His panic kicked into overdrive,shit!

He dropped his left shoulder, dropping his bag in the process. He backed up behind the side of a red brick wall, covered in graffiti. Ian was torn between hiding and running up to the Milkovichs,but thought best if he stayed and let it play out. The air caught in the back of his throat as he watch Terry banged his large fists against the door, wondering why the fuck they were at his house, they clearly weren’t looking for him. Terry disappeared into the house followed by his sons. 

Okay this was his chance, Ian figured his best shot was to run up now and help from behind, he was useless here.Less than a minute later Terry and the short son had Lip in there hold and were dragging him in his direction. “Oh shit…”Ian mumbled to himself now wondering why the fucking Milkovichs had his brother in a headlock, surely this had something to do with Mandy. He didn’t notice how fast they were approaching as he was frozen in shocked. He shook it off and pressed himself behind the wall praying they didn’t see him. His breathing was rough and uneasy now as he watched them pass. He was tempted to grab them from behind to free Lip but he knew that with 4 on 1 he would have no chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Gallavich will come in and develop in the next few chapters.This is the first time ive ever wrote so i really hope you like it.I didnt want to jump straight into a relationship because thats not the Gallavich we know and love.Sorry if your dissapointed by the lack of actual gallavich but its only the first chapter


	2. Thoughts and Thugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian could have sworn he saw the Milkovich boy smile when his shaky hands missed the door handle

Ian watched as Terry shoved Lip roughly into their tattered couch. He was slight out of breath as he followed the Milkovich's who ran to their house. He was standing at the wall beside their door, once again with his back pressed up against the wall. There was a hole in the plaster that Ian was at least 90% sure if he went near it something would crawl out and pull him in.He felt useless just standing there as Terry leaned close to his older brother, only inches from his face. 

“You betray my only daughter? My youngest child” Terry said sharply but slowly.

Two of the brothers sat on both sides of Lip, the dark haired boy with the awesome ass stood, arms crossed staring Lip down. Lip swallowed hard, his Adams apple bobbing. Terry tilted his head looking an awful lot like a pit bull,a very intimidating pit bull.Ian wondered what the fuck Lip had done to betray Mandy. It must have been really bad if Mandy told her dad and brothers. 

“You gonna fucking say something or sit there like a gutless little bitch?”

He said so close to Lips face he could smell the whisky on his breath. He looked up to his left and saw Mickey, Mandy's brother spinning a knife in his hands. He could briefly remember Mandy telling him about Mickey while they were high and in bed. He couldn't remember what she had said but he just remembered he’s a dangerous fucker.Lip knew he had brought this upon himself but he stuck to his decision as soon as it was made. 

Now with his, presumably, ex-girlfriends thug brothers and father towering over him he regretted it.He liked Mandy and she was really fucking hot but she was hella clingy and needy. He half suspected she did this to keep him with her but he had no proof.Lip wasn’t going to lie, he felt like his stomach was going to fall out of his ass.Everyone knows the Milkovichs,those heartless murdering drug dealing Southside thugs. They made the Gallagher’s look like The Brady Bunch. He could see Iggy, Mandy's other brother, staring creepily at him from the corner of his eye. He was a really creepy fucker.He tried to avoid Terry’s glare, Lips eyes always gave him away. He watched Terry now as he stood up.

He was a big man, not fat just pure muscle.He knew he could knock him out with once punch.

“I didn’t want my child anywhere near your Irish Gallagher gene pool but that’s what my Mandy wants” He said now walking behind him and put his large hands on his shoulder.

Lip winched as he was pressing down on his pressure point. Terry leaned down so his face so beside Lips. Lip felt very uneasy, his back straightened. 

“You’re going to be a father to that baby kid. And if you try to run, I will make it my personal mission to kill you.Do you understand? Terry spoke softly but his words left there desired impact.

Ian watched. Just then everything fell into place. Mandy was pregnant. Lip didn’t want to be the dad and got her family involved. Ian could feel the anger towards his brother swelling up inside. He knew Lip didn’t deserve Mandy. His bestfriend.Ian knew he needed to see Mandy before Lip could, make sure she knew he would just play dad because he was scared of her brothers. He was trying to figure out a way of saying that without sounding offensive.All the Milkovichs and Lip were facing away from him now, this was his chance. As quietly as possible Ian slid against the wall towards Mandy’s room. He tapped gently on the door and slid inside. He checked around. 

“Mandy? “He whispered softly. No Mandy. Ian scratched his head. He looked across the wall towards one of her brothers rooms, he’d seen her go in there a couple of times.

A cardboard sign taped with duct tape read *Stay the fuck out*.Ah well, Ian turned the knob on the door gently and crept inside. He closed the door gently and took in his surroundings. It was quite a dark room but large. Wall covered in posters. The room smelled of cigarettes and weed much like the rest of the house. The floor and any other space was littered with beer cans and rubbish. He was only in the door a couple of seconds and he had already spotted 3 guns. Definitely a Milkovich. 

“Mandy?” Ian asked. 

He padding gently into the bathroom of this room but no Mandy. Ian scratched his head in confusion. Where was she. Suddenly Ian’s whole body spun around to the sound of the bedroom door opening. The dark haired short boy who’s ass Ian has been checking out stared him down. “What the fuck are you doing in here?!”The boy spat, approaching Ian looking liked a bull. 

Ian held up is hands in defence.

“I’m looking for Mandy!” Ian said shakily backing up as far as he could. 

“Well why the fuck would she be in my fucking room!” He boy threatened. 

As he got closer he slowed recognizing Ian. 

“Your that fucking Gallagher kid from earlier, come to save your fucking brother” He said this softer but still spat the words sharply. 

When Ian didn’t respond the boy seemed to anger again.

“Get the fuck out!” He said through clenched teeth “Leave!” 

Ian scrambled to his feet and ran to the door. He swore he saw the Milkovich boy smile when Ian’s shaky hands missed the door handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was short and im sorry about that.Next one will be a long one I promise,Im trying to update every 3 or 4 days.Thank you for reading I really hope you like it.Any comments or kudos is always very much appresicated.Any comments on how i could improve or just any ideas you have in general ill try to work them in.  
> Im also on instagram if you wanna hit me up @ianandmickey_gallavich


	3. Dickheads and Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian couldn’t help look at his bubble butt on his way out.

“Ian?” Mandy asked eyebrows raised.

Ian snapped his head up to look at her. She was holding a short red dress against her small body. “Hm? Sorry I was out of it” answered Ian. Her face stretched into a small grin.

“Do you prefer the red one of the black one?” She asked, reaching down to retrieve another dress from her closet, holding out the two and comparing them.

“Both nic-”he started but stopped once he saw the glaring eyes of his best friend. 

“Black” he mumbled. 

She smiled and dropped the red dress, holding the black one against her body. 

“Your right” she chirped, throwing it on the bed. 

“20 minutes” she stated while grabbing towels from the end of her bed. 

“I swear if Mickey didn’t leave me any hot water ill fucking kill him” she muttered on her way out.Mickey! That’s his name. It had been annoying Ian since his encounter with him yesterday.

He intended on chewing Lip out when he got home yesterday but he was nowhere to be found, he never came home last night. Ian had talked to Mandy about it earlier. She decided not to keep the baby and secluded an abortion. It didn’t seem to faze her but Ian thought she was just keeping it buried down. He wished shed open up to him. Mandy had told Lip her decision last night, but he never said where he actually was. Ian was too mad at him to worry.

“Mandy!” 

Ian heard someone shout before the door to her room was burst open. His head snapped up. Mickey was standing before him, black hair damp and in nothing but a towel. 

“What the fuck…”he trailed off. Ian looked up at him. He really did look beautiful, not that he’d ever admit that. 

“Mandy’s in the shower” Ian said, eyes falling to Mickey’s bare chest. 

“That doesn’t explain why the fuck you’re in her room” Mickey half shouted, eyes on Ian “Stop fucking looking at me you homo!”He shouted this time and half walked half ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Ian couldn’t help look at his bubble butt on his way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry i know i said this would be a long one and its so short.I had to split it in half or people would have been confused.Thanks for all the support and thanks for reading.Comments and Kudos are always appreciated


	4. Abs and Asses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew it was stupid but it was really just a little crush, it was mostly just Mickey’s arms and abs that made him feel this way. And his ass.Most definitely his ass.

“So” Mandy said quietly, her thin hands clasped round her mug of coffee “Who is it”.

Ian looked up at her confused. 

“What?” he asked raising one eyebrow.

“Oh please” she scoffed “don’t give me that, who’ve you been banging?” she asking smiling.

Ian was still confused. He took a small sip from his cup.

“No one?” he answered, looking at his best friend. 

“Really now” she said sitting forward “well with the expression you’ve had on your face these last few days you’d think you’ve got guys falling at your feet”. 

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t know what she was talking about. He’d been feeling like a giddy school girl these past few days. He knew why too.Mickey.He knew it was stupid but it was really just a little crush, it was mostly just Mickey’s arms and abs that made him feel this way. And his ass.Most definitely his ass.

“Nah just bee in a good mo-”His sentence was cut off by the sound of metal screeching and then water spraying at high pressure. 

“Shit” Both he and Mandy said at the same time running towards the burst pipe on the wall.

Ian got there first and frantically tried to cover the opening but failed, water spraying through his fingers onto himself and Mandy.

Ian reached to take off his shirt. He bunched it up into a thick strip. He pressed with all his force against the opening with his bunched up shirt. To his disappointment the water soaked through it quickly. Hit why wasn’t this working he thought to himself. He discarded it on to floor and ran onto the other side of the kitchen. He could feel the freezing cold water attacking his back. He shivered for a moment but shook it off.

He and Mandy rummaged through the draws of the kitchen looking from duct tape. Ian found hundreds of bullets among food supplies, he shook his head in disapproval that this was normal for them Mandy found it among the kidnapping gear and tossed it to him.Ians wet fingers rumbled trying to find the start on the tape roll. Once he found it he quickly wrapped it around the pipe, stopping the leak. Both he and Mandy, breathless looked at each other and exchanged a moment of laughter.

“I’m gonna get towels” Mandy stated, walking down the hall. 

Ian leaned against the table, facing the window for a breather. He briefly remembered something similar happening at the Gallagher house, it wasn’t water though, it was blood. His mother,Monica.Not that she’d been much of mother to anyone let alone them. He didn’t understand how she could abandon her family like that, just leave them and not care what happens to them. He knew he was getting too deep in thought that he would end up upsetting himself. Too deep in thought that he didn’t here the front door opening.


	5. Boners and Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stopped in his tracks,only a few feet from home.Wait..was Mickey Milkovich gay?

Mickeys head fucking hurt. He should have known alcohol doesn’t help a headache. He felt like a wrecking ball was pounding against his temple.Fuck he needed painkillers. He considered going to the Kash and Grab but he was barred and on probation. Home it was. He knew he wasn’t that drunk but definitely looked like it, he hadn’t slept much. He missed a step on his way up the stairs to his door but caught himself quickly. Nobody got to see a Milkovich down.

He pushed the already opened door and walked inside. Why was the kitchen floor wet? While looking at the floor he noticed a pair of boots, and followed them with his eyes up to a pair of dark jeans with long legs. Mickey then saw the bare back of Ian Gallagher. He could see the sides of his biceps as his arms were crossed.

Shit.Mickey took him in for a moment. This kid was clearly on fucking steroids.Noway someone can look like that naturally. Ian heard someone shift behind him, he turned his head to ask Mandy if they should call a plumber but to his surprise his eyes met a visibly drunk Mickey Milkovich.

He looked at Mickey and it was pretty fucking obvious Mickey was checking him out. Ian stood up to fully face Mickey, flexing. He knew he saw Mickeys mesmerizing blue eyes drift to his chest for a second before they snapped back to his. Ian loved the fact that Mickey had to look up at him.

“Hey”Ian said nodding. 

Mickey just glared back at him. 

“Why the fuck are you s-shirtless in my f-fucking house?” Mickey stuttered taking a step toward him. 

“Pipe burst” Ian stated gesturing behind him “Used my shirt to cover the leak”. 

Mickey looked him up and down. If he was honest, he liked Ian body. Not like his body as in he wanted to fuck him around as in he was slightly jealous.Not his fucking hair though. His pale skin and red hair made him look like a fucking alien twink.

“Yeah well no one needs to see that shit” Mickey said spitefully, waving his hand up and down gesturing to Ian. 

He shoved past Ian to the fridge to get a beer, he saw the stupid redhead grin. 

"Fucks so funny” He barked as he opened his beer off the side of the counter.

Ian knew he would probably get beaten up for what he was going to say next. “Really? Well I was under the impression that you didn’t mind it” He chuckled crossing his arms over his chest.

He glanced at Mickey who had but his beer down and was giving him the death look. “Fuck you getting at?!”He spat through clenched teeth. Ian took a step back.

“I-I mean you gave off that impression” He stuttered.

Ian realized his mistake as soon as he saw Mickeys eyebrows nearly go up to his hair line.

“Are you trying to say im a fucking faggot?”Mickey was very close to Ian now, his face only inches from his. Ian swallowed hard. 

“No, but you do have a boner”

Both Ian and Mickeys heads shot down. Ian was right. Mickey looked back up at Ian and shoved him hard. 

“I’m not a fucking queer you hear me?” Mickey said, a little softer to Ian’s surprise, as if he was telling him not threating him.

Ian could only nod. He turned his head and saw Mandy standing in the hall. He had no idea how long shed been standing there. Ian felt this was a good time to leave. 

“I gotta go” He said to no Milkovich in particular.Mandy nodded and Ian walked out. The hot summer air was humid and smelt of sweat and cigarettes. 

He felt slightly awkward walking around shirtless but the heat felt nice on his back. He shoved his hands in his pockets, frustrated by his thoughts. Why did Mickey have a boner? He stopped in his tracks, only a few feet from home. Was Mickey Milkovich gay?

Ian knew over thinking it would frustrate him so he let it go until he found more evidence. He sighed as he took the steps into his house. “Hey Ian” He heard Debbie shout from the kitchen. He saw her leaning against the table on her phone. 

“Hey Debs”He chirps wrapping an arm around her for a one armed hug. 

She looks at him “Where’s your shirt?” she asked. 

“Long story” he chuckled “Lip home?”

She nodded.Ian stomped up the stairs and rounded into Lip room, opening his fabric door. Lip was making out and sitting underneath a small thin girl. She had long brown hair but he presumed it was dyed as her roots were light. They both stopped when they heard him. She turned around look at Ian and hopped off Lips lap. 

“Hey I’m Alex” She said cheerfully, she reached and shook Ian’s hand.

Ians first thought. This chick was insane. Just Lips type. She was so giddy it irritated Ian. She was wearing tight black jeans with tight short shirt. She was the polar opposite of Mandy which fuled Ian’s anger. 

“Hey”he said quietly then turned to Lip “We need to talk”. 

Lips blue eyes burned into Ian’s “Go ahead”.

Ian’s eyes flicked to Alex who was sitting on the corner of Lips bed, checking her false nails, she obviously heard the sudden silence and her head snapped up. 

“Well I’ll just go to the bathroom then shall I?” She brushed past Ian and reached to close the door, winking at Lip through the gap.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”Lip asked standing up.

“Fucks wrong with me? You’re the one who hasn’t been home?” Ian growled, angry at his brother. 

“So what?” He said through his newly lit cigarette. 

“You fucking bailed on Mandy you piece of shit!”Ian half shouted looking down at Lip who’s head snapped up, then back down again. 

“None of your fucking business” he muttered under his breath.

“Since she’s my best friend I make it my business, not that it even matters any more since she’s getting rid of it?” Ian looked at his older brother who stared at the floor. 

“Don’t you care?” Ian said softly this time, shaking his head. After a moment of silence, Ian resisted the sudden urge to punch Lip in the throat and left.


	6. Fights and Females

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey was leaning against the car, cigarette hanging between his lips. Ian’s mouth fell slightly open when he saw. Was he being serious right now? Ian tried not to cum in his fucking pants at the sight of him.

“You okay?” Ian asked quietly.

Mandy did look worried, very fucking worried. He really felt sorry for his best friend. She could easily get any guy she wanted but got stuck with her piece of shit brother. Lip had really crossed the line this time.

“Fine” She said, offering him a warm smile.

He smiled back at her but he saw the hurt in her eyes. He wondered if Mickey had a plan to get revenge on Lip, most likely he did. Lip treated all his girlfriends like shit.

“Can we get this show on the fucking road” bellowed Mickey, emerging from his bedroom.

If Ian was honest he loved how protective Mickey was of his sister. Something no one would expect, since according to everyone in the South side, Milkovich’s don’t love.

“Actually I need you to drop us off at Ian’s for a sec, I wanna get Lip” Many said looking down, probably not wanting to see Mickey’s reaction.

Ian’s eyes drifted away from Mandy and onto Mickey. She was right to look away. Mickey’s eyebrows had raised and his head tilted forward, blue eyes glaring into Mandy. Suddenly his head snapped around so fast he could have gotten whip lash. His eyes were now on him.

“Did you fucking know about this?” He asked, gesturing his hand to Mandy.

Surprised by the sudden attack from Mickey, Ian held up his hands and shook his head.

Mickey sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

“Fuck you even wasting your time on him for?” He asked less viciously  
“Yes or no” Mandy grunted, now looking at her brother.

There was a second of silence as both the Milkovich’s seemed to be in a standoff. Ian half expected one of them to reach for a gun, which this house was no doubtfully stocked full of.

“Fine” Mickey said, walking towards the door and grabbing the car keys from the shelf and walking out the door, slamming it behind him.

“Give me a fucking break” Mandy spat as she watched him leave.

Ian wrapped his arm around Mandy’s shoulder as they walked through the door, locking it behind them. They hopped down the steps in rhythm with one another. They jumped beside each other in the car and Mickey drove them to Ian’s, only took a couple of seconds. Ian and Mandy jumped out and went inside. Debbie was watching TV with Liam and Carl was probably out doing something he shouldn’t.

They waved in Debbie’s direction and went upstairs. They were just outside Lips room when Ian stood in Mandy’s way.

“Mandy you don’t need Lip” Ian said

“What are you talking about? He’s my boyfriend? She replied, stepping around him

Ian sighed as Mandy opened the door. The sight they saw wasn’t a surprise to Ian but certainly was to Mandy. Lip, was once again, underneath Alex, making out is a weird way that showed they’d been doing something more. Ian turned his eyes to Mandy who was staring directly at Alex, visibly shaking with anger. At first glance Mandy wouldn’t seem like a Milkovich, until she got mad. Mandy had the temper of her father and brother combined.

Suddenly, Mandy lurched forward grabbing Alex by the hair, breaking their kiss. Alex let out a loud yelp and frantically tried to scratch Mandy’s face with her long false nails. Mandy tore her hand back, sending the girls head backwards. Mandy then used her chance and punched the girl directly in the face, sending her stumbling backwards. She covered her bleeding nose with her hands.

“What the fuck bitch?!” Alex shouted, launching herself at Mandy, dragging her and herself onto the floor.

Mandy quickly shoved her off and got on top of her and hit her in the face again. She grabbed Mandy by the hair and tore her into the floor. This had gone too far. Ian attempted the pull the apart. Seeing his brother fail Lip held Alex by the arms until Ian dragged Mandy out of the room. Ian directed Mandy downstairs.

“Jesus Mandy-”Ian began.

“What?” Mandy shouted.

She looked insane, and a lot like Mickey if he was honest. He wrapped his arms around her until she calmed down.

“Come on, let’s get out of here” He said, rubbing her back.

They walked out together. Mickey was leaning against the car, cigarette hanging between his lips. Ian’s mouth fell slightly open when he saw. Was he being serious right now? Ian tried not to cum in his fucking pants at the sight of him.

“No Gallagher?” Mickey asked raising an eyebrow.

Mandy said nothing but punched him hard in the arm before getting in the car.

“What the fuck?!” Mickey said, holding his arm and furrowing his eyebrows.

He looked at Ian shrugged. Fuck Milkovich’s confused him.


	7. Concussions and Conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This could go either way.Mickey could lean in and kiss him or he could punch him in the face

“Ive something I need to tell you,” Mandy said breaking the silence.

“Whats up,” Ian said turning his head to look at her.

She was looking down at her hands,twliding her thumbs slightly.Ian reached out and squeeze her shoulder.She looks up and her eyes meet his.He could see it in her eyes that she was upset,to be fair all the Milkovichs seemed to have a sorrowful look to their burning blue eyes,probably something to do with their childhood.Ian could only imagine the things their eyes saw.

“Its about the baby,” She spoke softly.

Mickeys eyes turned to the mirror to look at Mandy.

“Don’t tell me you want to fucking keep it.Its not a baby Mandy barely 10 cells or something” Mickey said,eyebrows furrowed in that way his did.

Ian took a moment to appreciate Mickeys beauty while he was looking at Mandy.

“No,its not that its…never mind,”Mandy said looking out the window.

We were pulling up to the clinic now.Ian put his hand on her knee and gave her a warm smile.

“You can tell us Mandy” Ian said softly,as Mickey pulled into a parking space.

Mickey cut the engine and turned around to look at her.

“The baby,its..its dads,”Mandy said quickly,missing the handle of the car door she was trying to get out so fast.

She didn't look back and she hurried in to clinic leaving Ian and Mickey alone in the car.Ian was surprised Mickey didn’t have a burst of anger or chase her.Instead Mickey was staring blanking at the steering wheel.

“Wow Mick,your handling this well I thought yo-,”Ians sentence was cut of by Mickey slamming his head repeatedly against the steering wheel.

Ian didn’t know what to do so he thought it best that Mickey get all of his anger out at once.He was full on hitting the wheel hard,slamming his forehead so hard with each hit the horn beeped loudly.

Ian didn’t understand why he didn’t stop with the pain this must of caused but he continued to do it for a nearly a minute more.He swung his head the furthest back he could and hit the wheel hard,but did not get back up.Ian wasent sure if he was dead or not.Maybe he had a concussion.

Ian reached out to put his hand on Mickeys shoulder,but before he even made contact with his skin Mickeys hand reached out and slapped it away.Mickey still didn’t get up.He watched Mickey for a few more moments then reached out again.This time Mickey let his hand rest on his shoulder for a few moments before shrugging it off.

It was a hour before anyone spoke.

“You know what fucking gets me?,” Mickey said his head still down “I had a hunch.I had a fucking hunch and I did nothing.How long had this been going on?” He said angrily as he sat up. “Why didn’t she tell me” He said softly this time.

Ian could tell Mickey was upset.Either over the situation in general or the fact that Mandy didn’t tell him.Hed never seen Mickey upset.He didn’t even know if he could physically generate those feelings.

“Maybe she didn’t tell you because she did want to hurt you” Ian said softly,giving Mickey a empathetic look.

Mickey turned to him.

“Don’t you fucking dare make it out as if she was trying to protect me.She my fucking sister.Its my job to protect her.Not the other fucking way round” He said motioning between himself and the direction of where Mandy went.

“I get it,” Ian said shifting his shoulders “Ive a kid sister too”

“How the fuck is that similar to me and Mandy?”

“Well,a while ago I overheard Debbie telling a cop that our Uncle Patrick did stuff to her,like bad stuff” 

Mickey looked down at his hands,feeling a pang of guilt,hes seen Debbie Gallagher,She was sweet and innocent which is rare on the South Side.

“But then Fiona told me it was a hoax so its all good” said Ian faster,sitting up straight.

Mickeys eyebrows furrowed as he spun is head around so quickly he could have gotten whiplash.

“Are you trying to say that a lie about your sister is the same as it actually fucking happening” Mickey spat shoving Ian in the chest with his U-Up hand.

Ian,who was leaning over the front seat the Mickey wasn’t occupying,was push back into his seat with the force of Mickeys shove.

“No,” He said leaning up into his previous position “But I was so angry before I found out it was a lie”

“Why did she make that up anyway?” said Mickey as Ian hopped into the front seat.

“Well Uncle Patrick was trying to take our house so that was the only way to blackmail him yno?”

Mickey nodded not fully understanding. He reached for his packet of cigarettes and lit one. Ian watched as Mickey exhaled the smoke slowly from his mouth ,looking unbelievably sexy in Ians eyes.Mickey noticed that Ian was watching him.

“What” Mickey asked,not looking at Ian.

“Nothing” Ian said looking out the window “You’ve really nice eyes”

Mickey looked at him.

What the fuck?He thought to himself.Why type of fucking complement was that.Gallagher had nice eyes.This really cool shade of green.Christ this was gay.

“You couldn’t sound anymore gay” Mickey said as he looked out the window.

“I could” Ian said with a nervous laugh.

“Doubt it” said Mickey exhaling smoke through his nose.

Ian knew he was threading on dangerous grounds.He slowly put his shaky hand on Mickeys inner thigh.Mickeys head turned to Ian.This could go either way.Mickey could lean in to kiss Ian or he could punch him in the face.


	8. Handjobs and hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He moved his hand closer to Mickeys crotch.Mickey didn’t react but his dick did.Ian smiled to himself.He knew he was treading on dangerous grounds here.

Ians stared into Mickeys eyes.He wish he knew what he was thinking.Mickey isn’t exactly the most open person in the world.

“Im not fucking gay” Mickey said softly as he turned his head to look out the window.

Ian didn’t know how to react to this.On one hand Mickey just clearly stated that hes not gay,but on the other hand he could see Mickeys pants growing tighter.

“Okay” said Ian.

He moved his hand closer to Mickeys crotch.Mickey didn’t react but his dick did.Ian smiled to himself.He knew he was treading on dangerous grounds here.

He moved his hand up to Mickeys waist band slowly.He slid his hand along Mickeys admonen.Ian didn’t know whether he should stop now or not. He could physically feel his heart in his throat.

Ian reached deeper into Mickeys pants until his hand found what it was looking for.His dick.Ian took Mickeys slience as a sign for him too to keep going.Ian wrapped his hand around Mickeys dick,he noticed Mickey was now biting his lip.Ian was happy that he was the one making him feel this way.

Ian slid his hand up and down Mickeys length,happy with Mickeys reaction.Mickey threw his head back against the seat, biting his lower lip hard. Ian speed up and Mickey jerked forward with release.

He took and deep breath and turned to the window again.Ian withdrew his hand,adoring the warmth of Mickeys skin as he pulled out.

Ian couldn’t keep the smile off his face.He fucking knew Mickey was gay!He knew it.His thoughts drifted to wondering if Mickey was bottom or top?Hes quite dominate so a top would match his personality but hes short so bottom would make sence aswell.

Mickey was dirty,rude and a southside thug.But in Ians eyes he was perfect.Of course his ass would drive any guy crazy but there was something about it him that was almost addictive to Ian.He didn’t get it.He turned his head and watched him now.Ian noticed he had a habit of thumbing his bottom lip when he was anxious.

He looked beautiful with the sun reflecting off his skin,it looked as if it glittered .Ian did want to kiss him,or Mickey kiss him but that was a long way off as now he wouldn’t even look at him.He wondered if maybe Mickey was ashamed.

Mickey knew he had fucked himself up now.Gallagher was looking at him like a puppy or some shit.I regretted everything he did.There was no denying it now since he just got a handjob off a gay dude.Mickey wasent gay.He wasent.

He would know if he was and he wasent.Gay guys wear pink sweaters and stink of man perfume which Mickey didn’t under any circumstances.Well neither did Ian but it was still obvious that he was a queer.

The next hour was awkward.There was no denying that.Ian tried twice to make conversation with Mickey but he just gave him one word answers that he had no answer too.

“Here she is” said Ian, sitting up straight.

Mickey said nothing.

Ian got out of the car and sat in the back to be with Mandy.She got in the car seconds after he did.Sadness covered her face though she was trying hard to cover it.

Ian reached out and put his hand on Mandy’s knee. She looked up at him, blue eyes glossy with tears. She quickly blinked them away, just like Mickey.She rarely showed her emotions afraid it would make her look weak. She leaned against Ian in a sort of hug type of way.

Ian knew better than to say anything. He knew both Mickey and Mandy need some time. He never actually met Terry Milkovich.He had heard really bad things about him but after what he did to Mandy,Ian hoped he never would met him.

Even Frank, who was a lot of things, was never that.

Mickey could feel the rage bubbling up inside him. He was angry at himself for not stopping his father before he even had a chance to do it.He needed to keep Mandy safe. He didn’t care about many things but Mandy was definitely one of the most important things he ever had.

He always tried to look after her, keep her safe but he was keeping her in that house with him.How long had this been going on?Why hadnt she told him?

Mickey knew he needed to keep the largest amount of distance between Terry and Mandy as possible which is hard when they live in the same house.He knew what he had to do.Mickey spun the wheel around,sending Mandy and Ian hurdling to the other side of the car with the force of it.Mickey pressed hard down of the pedal now going at full speed in the opposite direction of home.

This is what he had to do.

He had to keep her safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there out of character and stuff,this is my first time writing so i hope i didnt dissapoint.Im loving writing this and I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.Any comments or advice is always appreciated.  
> Im on instagtram @ianandmickey_gallavich  
> You should hit me up :)


	9. Memories and Motels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey knew he was going to regret everything he did next.

“What the fuck Mickey,” said Mandy.

Ian hoisted himself off her as the force of the turn knocked him into her,squishing her against the side of the car.

“Sorry,” Ian said to her, giving her an empathetic look.

She nodded and turned to Mickey,sitting up so her face was next to his.

“Mickey what are doing?”

“Where are we going”

“Whats wrong”

“What the fuck”

Mickey was becoming over whelmed with the questions.He ran his hand over his face.He could feel himself shaking with anger.

“Mick-”

“I don’t fucking know!” he shouted at the top of his lungs, staring blankly in front of him.

Ian and Mandy shared a worried look.Mandy had seen this once before when they were younger.Terry had hit her for telling the cop he was drunk.She didn't know that she wasn't supposed to tell him that as she didn't know he was on probation.

She was 4 or 5 and Mickey was 9.Their Dad was getting drunk and angry so Mickey wrapped her in a blanket and picked her up.He ran out of the house with her on his hip.It was really cold but he just wanted to get her out of the house. They sat together in an abandoned car under the El.

Mandy remembered it well, Mickey did too. He could even remember what he felt that night and it was the exact same feeling he was having now.He needed to keep her safe. Away from him. Safe

Ian could tell that both the Milkovichs were deep in thought. He thought it best he leave them to it.He wondered what he would do if he was in the same situation as them. He knew Frank would never do something like that, he wasn’t that low. He would know that Fiona, Lip and I would beat him to death if he ever even thought about it, that’s not to mention what Kev and the guys at the bar would do. Debbie was well liked, she was sweet and innocent. She’d go miles out of her way to anyone a favor.

Nobody spoke during the car ride to the mystery destination. Silence was only broken by occasional yawns from Mandy.Mickey pulled into a garage after driving for 2 hours to get some gas.Ian took this as his opportunity to ask Mandy what was going on.

“Mandy?”

“Sorry” she said softly looking down at her hands.

Ians eyebrows furrowed.

“For what Mands?”

Mandy bit her lower lip.

“For dragging you into this shit with me”

“Its not like you asked for this Mands,he just took off”

“I know but I still feel guilty, I mean it’s because of me we have this problem in the first place”

Mandy’s eyes started watering and she let a few tears escape.

“Hey” Ian said softly reaching to touch her cheek.

“This is in no way your fault, please,please don’t blame yourself for this” Ian said holding her hand.

Mandy sniffled and half smiled. Ian knew it was fake and she was just doing it to make him feel better but he accepted it anyway.

Mickey appeared again with sandwiches and coffee for them.

Ian thanked him and Mickey nodded.

Mandy feel asleep around 12 but Ian and Mickey were still wide awake.

“She asleep?” Mickey asked.

“Yeah”

“You need to call your sister or anything?” said Mickey.

“Eh..what would I say?”

“Fuck should I know man just make up some bullshit excuse why you’re not home”

Ian nodded.

“When should I say I’ll be back?”

Mickey didn’t answer this time, he just threw his phone back at Ian.

Ian dialed Fiona’s number with a shaky hand. She answered on the first ring.

“Ian?” she half screamed down the phone.

“Hey”

“Where are you shithead I’ve been so worried”

Ian could hear Vee and Lip in the background.

“Right sorry”

“So where are you?” 

“Em,” Ian bite his lower lip looking around

“I’m not sure” He said

There was a pause before she spoke again, in a more worried tone.

“What do you mean?” 

Mickeys head turned to look at Ian and made a motion for him to hurry up.

“Look Fi, I gotta go”

“What? No”

“I’m fine Fi, relax but I really gotta go”

“When will you be home?”

“I don’t know”

“Ian”

“I’m sorry Fi,I really gotta go”

Fiona sighed before answering.

“Okay, I trust you.But I expect an explanation when you get back, I love you”

“I love you too”

He hung up and handed the phone back to Mickey.

Mickey turned his eyes to the mirror to look at Ian.

“All good?”

“Yeah”

They drove until Mickey saw an all-night motel. He sighed as it was obvious that this place was disgusting before he even stepped inside.

“Were staying there” Mickey said pulling into the drive way.

“Classy” Ian said craning his neck to look at the place.

Mickey smirked for a second before wiping it off, not wanting to give Gallagher the satisfaction of making him laugh, his ego was big enough already.

Mickey pulled into the nearly empty parking lot.

“I’m gonna go pay” 

Ian nodded.

Mickey grabbed his jacket from the boot if the car and slammed it shut. He walked to the reception, kicking empty beer bottles on his way. The humid reception was painted a horrible yellow colour, whether it was that colour to begin with or it turned that colour from smoke Mickey didn’t know.

He just knew he wanted to get the fuck out of there before he caught some disease from standing there. He passed two dead plants, populated with scattered dead leaves on the faded shag carpet, on his way to the reception desk. He tapped the bell but no one came.

He tapped it twice again but no answer.

He then rapped on it until an overweight man in the late 30s came out and snatched the bell from Mickeys reach. He was balding at the top of his head and the rest of his hair was scraped back in a loose pony tail. He smelt strongly of sweat and Mickey nearly got sick just being near him. The man sat his fat ass down on the swivel chair and flipped us his Gameboy again.

“Can I help you?” he said looking at his game.

“I need a double room”

The man raised his eyebrows looking Mickey up and down.

“That’s 200 dollars a night”

“For this shit hole? Fuck off”

“Well maybe it cheaper but you’d have to make it worth my while”

“Fuck you getting at” Mickey said raising his eyes brows.

“I like em’ rough”

Mickey took a moment before responding to make sure he had heard him right.

“Are you tryin to say I’m a fucking homo?”

“Oh ple-”

The man didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence before Mickey had punched him squarely in the face. The force of it combined with his weight sent the man flying backwards off his chair onto the floor, covering his gushing nose.

Mickey hopped over the counter and knelled next to the man.He bent down until he was directly over his face.

“Do I look fucking gay dick breath?”

“N-no”

“Then why the fuck are you propositioning be bitch”

“I-I don’t-t know, sorry”

“Yeah I fucking know you are” He said slapping the man’s cheek.

Mickey stood up and walked over the drawer with the keys. He followed the map with his finger until he found the double room section. He grabbed ‘27’ key and stormed out, closing the door behind him.

He walked over to the car where he found Ian asleep on Mandy’s shoulder. Mickey paused to look at him before waking him. He had the beginning of ginger stubble on his chin and jaw line. Mickey scoffed and opened his door, waking him.

“Sorry” he said rubbing his eyes.

Ian dragged himself out of the car and stretched.

“Here” said Mickey tossing him the keys.

Mickey when around to the other side of the car, he opened Mandy’s door. Mickey bit his lower lip trying to figure out how to safely remove Mandy from the car without hitting her head. He wrapped one of his arms under her leg and the other around her back.

“Here let me help” Ian said moving towards them.

“I got it”

Mickey hoisted her out and kicked the door closed behind him.

“Lock the car”

Ian went to the handle of the car and locked the car, the key jammed. Ian was trying to pull it out. Mickey nearly blew a ventricle watching him.

“Fuck sake”

Mickey walked over, still carrying Mandy. He awkwardly used his fingers to pull the key out.

Ian ran ahead of him and unlocked the room door. The room was everything they thought it would be. It had 2 tattered double beds with thin sheets, the carpet and walls were the same as the reception.There was a small circular table in the corner with 2 chairs. The room stunk of ball sweat.

Both Ian and Mickey sighed. Mickey gently placed Mandy on the first bed.

“I need a smoke” Mickey said turning to go outside.

“I’m pretty sure you can smoke in here Mick” Ian called

“Its Mickey” he said as he closed the door behind him

Ian smirked and lay down on the bed Mandy wasn't occupying.Mickey was so fucking hot. He knew it too. He was such a hot head though but Ian loved that. Ian wondered what it would be like to have sex with Mickey. He was most definitely a bottom.

Mickey liked the cold. He felt it was sort of refreshing. Or maybe he just got used to it as his dad never used his welfare check on heating. Mickey took a deep inhale from his smoke. He studied his surroundings. 

There were only a few cars in the parking lot, 6 or 7 including theirs. Mickey felt this situation with Mandy was his fault.He should have been there for her, protected her. He wondered if his brothers knew. His brothers look out for Mandy too but she and Mickey were always closer.

Not that he'd ever admit that he loved the annoying shit stirring bitch.Mickey wondered if Ian told Mandy about what they did while he was in the store. That would explain why she was so quite. 

She was probably disgusted in him. Ashamed of him. He knew he was. He was jealous of people who could just be happy with a normal life. He knew he’d never have that; he was fucked for life anyway.

Once his cigarette was burnt out he flicked it and stubbed it out .He took a deep breath before going inside.

He came in to find both Ian and Mandy asleep on different beds. Looked like it was the chair for him. He positioned himself awkwardly but he soon realized there was no comfortable way to sit on this chair. He got up and switched off the light.

He wasn’t staring at Ian. He was only trying to figure out how someone could look so much like a fucking alien. His stupid ginger hair and his fucking freckles look so weird against his pale skin.

Mickey glanced over at Mandy who was well and truly knocked out, she was a deep sleeper. Mickey knew he was going to regret everything he did next.

He climbed into Ian's bed and lay beside him.Mickey propped himself up on one elbow so he was directly over Ian's face.Ian's eyes flew open and he stared directly at Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know people didnt like the chapter lenght so i hate this is longer enough:)  
> My instagram is @ianandmickey_gallavich  
> Kudos and Comments are always enjoyed


	10. Dreams and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Right,” Ian said, nodding “So do you wanna come to bed then?”

Mickey jumped a mile when Ian’s green eyes flew open. He ran to the other side of the room where the chair was and sat there as if nothing happened.

“Mick?”

Ian propped himself up on his elbows look at Mickey. Mickey was beautiful. Really beautiful in a rough sort of way.

“It’s Mickey”

Ian nodded and continued to look at him. He felt as if he could look into Mickey’s marble blue eyes forever.

“What were you doing?”

Mickey took a moment before answering. Trying to figure out the right words to say without making his intentions obvious.

“When?”

“You were like inches from my face when I woke up”

“No I wasn’t” Mickey said closing his eyes and leaning back on the chair. He wished the earth would just open and swallow him whole. This was so fucking awkward. He was caught red handed.

Ian raised his eyebrows. He considered questioning Mickey but knew that would get him nowhere with Mickey.

“Right,” Ian said, nodding “So do you wanna come to bed then?”

Mickey head snapped up, annoyed at Ian’s question. He let him jerk him off once and now what he thought they were fucking married or some shit.

“Excuse me?”

Ian raised his eyebrows. Not quite knowing how to answer. He thought he made his request clear since he had his fuck me face on.

“Are you expecting me to fuck you while my sister sleeps next to us?”

“Guess not”

Ian lay back on the bed and stretched his lanky body along the bed. His shirt was a little short and Mickey could see his pale skin. Fuck. Gallagher knew exactly what he was doing. Dick.

Mickey bit his lower lip at the sight of Ian. He had crossed his arms over his face and was breathing slightly heavily. He watched him for a moment before making his next decision.

He stood up on shaky legs and slowly made his way to Ian’s bed. He heart beat quickened as he drew closer to the bed.

He lay next to Ian, only their arms touching slightly. Ian’s head turned to look at Mickey who was staring directly at the ceiling. Don’t look at him. Don’t look at him. Don’t look at him. Mickey was trying everything he could possibly to not look into the redheads green eyes. Knowing if he did he wouldn’t be able to control himself.

Mickey could physically feel Ian’s eyes on him but he was focusing hard on a stain on the ceiling.

“Mickey?” Ian said softly.

“Shut the fuck up Gallagher”

Mickey carefully placed his hand on Ian’s crotch over his jeans. Ian’s eyes widened at the touch of Mickey. He used his ‘U-UP’ hand to unzip and unbutton Ian’s jeans.

Ian closed his eyes tight and smiled.

Ian slowly grasped Ian’s length Mickey wondered if he was doing it wrong. He’d never given a dude a hand job before but he had plenty of experience from himself.

He looked up at Ian and was surprised by his expression. He expected him to be motionless, denying it like he does but Ian was smiling like the Cheesier cat, openly enjoying Mickey. He was envious of Ian for that ,he didn’t understand how Ian could be so open about all this. His sexuality. But Mickey wasn’t like Ian. Mickey wasn’t gay.

Ian moaned loudly ,too loudly so that Mickey put his ‘Fuck’ hand over his mouth. It didn’t take much for Ian to come, it must have been building up. Ian couldn’t believe that this had actually just happened.

Mickey retrieved his hand and wiped it on the covers. He lay next to Ian, enjoying the heat that came off him.

The euphoria Mickey was feeling had now vanished. He suddenly felt embarrassed and ashamed. Why did he do that? Now he’d just fucked everything up.

Ian stupid Mickeys face carefully. He was breathing heavily and once again staring at the water stained ceiling.

Ian propped himself up on his elbow, so he was facing Mickey. He leaned close to his face and pursed his lips, moving in to kiss Mickey.

To Ian’s disappointment but not surprise Mickey bolted from the bed and hobbled back to the chair. Why was Mickey never open? Was it that he didn’t want to be with him? Why wouldn’t he have an emotional connection with him. It was all about sex, Ian wanted more than just a fuck buddy. He wanted a lover. A Partner. Family. Ian sighed in exasperation. Such a stubborn little Milkovich.

Ian was deep in thought about Mickey. He imagined what it would be like to go on an actual date with him, to kiss him.

Ian didn’t know when his thoughts turned into a dream.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just well, y’no I’ve never met your family properly before, like formally as your boyfriend” Mickey said softly as his tattooed fingers shredded his napkin.

“You’ll be fine” I said with a smile, placing my hand on top of his.

Mickeys breathing slowed.

I leaned in and kissed him hard. His lips were so soft,I took my time before breaking away.

I look up to see Fiona and Lip standing before us with smiling faces.

“Don’t mind us” Fiona said with a smile as she took a seat beside Lip.

“Aren’t you two a cute pair” Lip said winking.

Mickey squeezed my hand under the table.

“So Mickey, how’s college going?” Lip asked.

“Oh its great! I love it, it’s just hard juggling Jake and college at the same time”

“Thank god we have Mandy to watch him while were out” 

“I really admire you two, adopting a kid together” Fiona said softly, picking up her menu.

“Well, he’s half ours any way, the adoption was mainly for paper work”

“How did you decide on who’s sperm to use” Lip said raising an eyebrow.

“That’s the funny thing” I said.

“Well we gave the surrogate both mine and Ian’s sperm, and told her to pick one at random and to not tell us” Mickey said with his beautiful warm smile.

“That’s genius! Are you sure you’ll never want to know?” Fiona asked.

“Nope” Both Mickey and I said at the same time, intertwining our fingers under the table.

“We both love him either way, he’s ours” I told her.

“Together” Mickey said, kissing me on the cheek.

“Well you’ll find out when he starts growing hair right?” Lip chuckled.

We all laughed harmoniously.

Perfect.

Happy.

Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dream is from Ians POV and yes i know in the dream eveyones Out of character,thats the point.Its what Ian wants.  
> I really hope you guys are liking the story so far.I dont know if i should change it to POV or not.  
> Once again im on instagram @ianandmickey_gallavich  
> Comments are always appreciated  
> Thanks for reading


	11. Fights and Fists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy had never seen her brother like this. He looked fragile and broken. She couldn’t understand why he cared so much. He wasn’t supposed to like her. They fought all the time. He wasn’t supposed to care.

Ian awoke the next morning with memories of last night fading. His had a knot in his neck from the way he had slept. He circled his head trying to work it out.

He looked up to see a tired looking Mickey biting his thumb nail. His eyebrows were furrowed in a way Ian didn’t like. It only took one look at him to figure out that he obviously hadn’t slept a minute. Ian had a feeling it had nothing to do with how uncomfortable his make-shift bed must have been. He had deep worry lines that concerned Ian.

“Mornin’”Ian said raising his head to Mickey.

Mickey looked up from the floor to nod at Ian. His eyes were slightly puffy. Ian wondered if he had been crying or just rubbing them.

Ian ran his hand over his face and cracked his neck. The stench of this room clung to him and he felt suffocated with it.

“I’m gonna go to the store, want anything?” He said as he stretched his arms.

“Take the car” Mickey said tossing him the keys.

“Nah” Ian said throwing them back to him.

Mickey raised an eyebrow “It’s like 15 blocks man”

“I like walking when I wake up, clears my head y’no” That wasn’t a lie. He did like morning walks but he also wanted fresh air and to give Mandy and Mickey time alone.

Mickey nodded and returned back to his previous position. Ian would have given anything to be able to read his mind.

Mickey felt so tired. Not because he hadn’t slept, just emotionally tired. Like he needed a few days break from life.

Ian took a deep breath, “Right” he exhaled.

Ian grabbed his coat from the bed and slung it over his shoulder. He defiantly needs a new coat, this one he’d had for a few years and Lip had it before him. Carl would probably be unfortunate enough to get this in a few years.

He hovered for a moment before leaving. Mickey was happy Ian left; he wanted to talk to Mandy in privet. It was strange seeing Mandy while she slept. While awake, she always had the expression of a fucking pit bull. But she was expressionless now, she looked peaceful. At least she was safe in her subconscious.

She started stirring after a few minutes. She could tell Ian wasn’t in the room as he was a very heavy breather, which she couldn’t hear when she woke. He must have gone out. Either that or Mickey suffocated him while he slept.

Mandy wish it could all just go away. She hated every single part of this. She was awake but she didn’t want to open her eyes and face the day. She forced her eyes to shut tighter and tried to clear her racing mind.

She gave up on trying to fall back into unconscious and opened her eyes. Her eyes met the sight of an exhausted and nervous looking Mickey beside her bed.

She would have given everything for the earth to open up and swallow her whole. She didn’t need to ask what he wanted, she could tell from his expression.

“Mick plea-” she began.

“No Mandy were talking about this”

Mandy took a moment before answering. Mickey ran his hand over his face; he wanted to run but knew this had to be done.

“What do you want me to say Mickey? Im sorry okay?” Her words caught in her throat.

Mickey let out a chocked laugh with absolutely no humor at all.

“You’re sorry? I'm the one who’s sorry Mandy. I knew something wasn’t right. I fucking saw him come out of your room in the middle of the night. I’ll never forget what he did to you Mand's. I was supposed to take care of you. I'm sorry”

Mandy could feel a painful pang in her chest. She knew her brothers knew what was going on but she just assumed that they didn’t care. They shouldn’t care.

“It’s not your job to take care of me, I'm not a kid anymore” She said with her head down.

Mickey swallowed hard.

“Just because it’s not by job anymore, doesn’t mean I’ll ever stop”

Mandy knew she was about to cry. But as a Milkovich she pushed and pushed down those feelings as far as they would go. They don’t cry. They don’t show weakness.

“Me and you” Mickey said gesturing between them “It’s always been us okay? Me, you together. We don’t need anybody else”

Mickey knelt by the side of Mandy’s bed.

“Mandy, we can go. Just me and you. We can leave. No more Terry, no more Iggy, no more Colin. Just us okay?”

Mandy had never seen her brother like this. He looked fragile and broken. She couldn’t understand why he cared so much. He wasn’t supposed to like her. They fought all the time. He wasn’t supposed to care.

“What about Ian?” Mandy said looking down.

Mickey chocked a laugh.

“He can come, anything to get you away from him”

“Why are you doing this” Mandy said, her teary eyes looking up into her brother’s matching eyes.

“I’d do anything to keep you safe Mand's, away from that piece of shit”

Mandy could see Mickey was getting upset, she'd never seen Mickey upset before, he just didn’t.

“Mick we can’t”

“Why the fuck not”

Mandy’s words caught in her throat but unfortunately Mickey could read her mind perfectly. He got to his feet and was looking directly down on his sister.

“What? You think you love him? He loves you? That’s why he did it out of love” Mickey shouted, feeling the rage take over him. Mandy got to her feet as well directly in his face.

“Shut up! Just shut up! You think you know everything but you don’t know shit!” Mandy screamed directly in his face, tears streaming down her face.

Ian came through the door to see Mandy and Mickey in a stare off.

“What’s going on?”

Mickey broke away from the stare and focused on Ian. The stupid fucking redhead actually looked concerned. This had fuck all to do with him. Why was he even here?

“Nothing, fucking nothing” Mickey stared directly into Mandy’s eyes.

Mickey half ran half walked to the door, shoving past Ian on his way. Mickey slammed the door on his way out.

Mickey stood facing the door from the outside. He could feel it, that feeling that’s more than anger and hurts more than pouring salt on an open wound.

With all the force he had, he plumed his fist with the door. He kept going and going, his blood dripping down the door.

Splinters embedding into his wounds as he hit and hit as hard as he possibly could.

From the other side of the door Ian’s head spun around to see what the banging was. He didn’t have to open the door to find out as a familiar ‘U-UP’ fist was pounding through the door. His eyes flicked back to Mandy who was on her knees on the floor.

“Mickey!” Ian said, going through the window to get outside.

“Mickey stop!” Ian said grabbing his fist and pulling it back, spinning Mickey around. Without realizing what he was doing Mickey balled up Ian’s shirt in his left hand and raised his injured fist.

He then saw what he was doing, took a step back and looked at Ian, scared of himself. Ian politely nodded, as if he understood.

Mickey looked down at his injured hand. It was covered in blood and splinters. Fuck

Mickey looked across the parking lot to see their car. He hopped over the railing and crossed the empty parking lot towards his battered car. He rummaged through his pockets until he found his keys. His hands were too shaky to unlock the car and after a few seconds of getting nowhere he drove his injured fist straight through the thin glass he’d replaced earlier in the week. He unlocked his door and started the car, calmer now.

Ian watched as the space around Mickeys car filled with fumes. Great. He turned around to re-enter the room. The door was badly damaged, looks like he and Mandy were doing a runner. He opened the damaged door to see Mandy who hadn’t moved from her position earlier.

He walked over to her and placed his arms around her. She too, was shaking and crying.

“Hey, hey it’s okay”

He spoke softly, trying his best to comfort his friend.

“H- a-at m-me”

Many was crying so hard her words were unclear.

“What? Mandy breath, calm down”

She shakily inhaled and exhaled a few times. After a few moments she seemed to calm down.

“H-he hates m-e” She stuttered slowly, her eyes focused on a stain on the carpet in front of her. She wasn’t blinking, but tears were pouring out of her eyes.

“Why? What happened?” Ian said confused

Mandy ran her hand through her dark hair, pushing it back. She stood on shaky legs and made her way to the bed.

Ian knelt in front of her, holding her cold hands. He tried to make eye contact with her but she started straight through him. Her mouth was slightly open but no words were coming out.

“Mandy”

“He wanted me to run away with him”

Ian nodded.

“Why didn’t you go?”

Her cold eyes met his. Her mouth was moving rapidly but she was still silent. Her faced crumpled and it broke Ian’s heart. Mandy was like her brother in that way, she didn’t really get upset. She got mad.

She leapt from the bed and fell into Ian’s arms. He held her tight. She felt stiff and cold.

“Terry” 

She whispered gently in his ear but her word felt like a punch to the gut. She didn’t need to explain further. He would have given anything to know what was going on in her head. She had the chance to get away from all the South Side shit including their lowlife father.

Why didn’t she take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry im late (I couldnt help my self,too good of an opPUNtunity..(So sorry)) with this ive had exams and stuff.  
> This is alot of Mandy/Mickey than Ian/Mickey.I wanted to give them a chapter instead of squeezing this into others ones and not going into detail.  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you're liking the story.  
> Once again,im on instagram @ianandmickey_gallavich  
> Comments and Kudos are all appreciated


End file.
